


Set The Fire To The Third Bar

by amoonkin



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoonkin/pseuds/amoonkin
Summary: 故事背景是2019.1.20～22這幾天之間發生的事，雖基於現實，但細節皆為杜撰。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 篇名來自Snow Patrol的同名歌曲，述說一對遠距離的戀人平時對彼此的思念，終於見到面後便乾柴烈火。  
> 很符合Pinto的現狀。

 

　　為了宣傳和Wonder Woman的導演Patty Jenkins所合作的影集「I am the night」，連日來Chris馬不停蹄地出席各種宣傳活動，鮮有喘息的機會。接下來的宣傳行程將要前往紐約，但班機因為惡劣氣候的關係而延誤起飛，最後他比預定的時間晚了四小時才抵達JFK。

　　等到他終於抵達Bowery Hotel時，Chris又冷又累又餓，他滿腦子盤算要叫一堆客房服務，吃完就把自己埋入被窩裡睡他個天荒地老。但在宣傳期，這就只是個奢侈的夢想，明天一早他就得上節目「早安美國」。打從下飛機後，從機場到飯店的一路上，Melissa耳提面命交待他六點就得到ABC準備，千萬不能睡過頭。一直到他們走到接待櫃台前，服務人員遞給他們房卡後才罷休。

　　「嘿，他們又給我826號房了，真貼心。」Chris對Melissa晃晃他手中的房卡，笑得開懷。櫃台人員即使聽到了也沒多表示，一直維持著專業的微笑。

　　「大概是怕你忘了自己的房間在哪吧。」

　　Chris總覺得Melissa的笑容有點不自然，不過他沒深想，開心地將行李交給行李員，便走向電梯。

　　「你的行李才那麼一箱，你大可以自己拖，你知道的吧。」Melissa拖著自己的登機箱跟在他後面。

　　Chris撅起嘴。「我又累又餓，連拿著這張房卡我都嫌重。」

　　當了他那麼多年的公關，Melissa早就習慣他這副manchild的樣子了，所以她只是翻了個白眼。不過每當這種時候，她就特別討厭那位把他寵成這副德性的人。

 

　　電梯到了五樓，Melissa擺了擺手，沒再多說什麼就步出電梯。Chris本來都做好了再接受一輪碎念攻擊的準備了，沒想到這麼容易就被放過，還真令他有點不習慣。

　　電梯到了八樓，走廊空蕩蕩的只有他一人。Chris輕輕哼起歌來，心中盤算等會要點什麼客房服務，最好是能馬上送到的，他不知道還能堅持多久。想到食物，讓他肚子又發出一陣咕嚕聲。

　　他在826號房前站定，這間房簡直要成為他在紐約的家了。他還曾經問過Melissa，是不是他們幫他訂房時有特別指定要這間房，但是她的回覆是否定的。不過飯店每次都會給他這間房，可說是相當奇怪的巧合了。總不可能剛好每次他來紐約，這間房都沒被租給他人；要說飯店特地空下這間房留給他用，那就更不可能了。

　　Chris拿著房卡感應，門彈開了一條縫，他握著門把推開門。隨著門扉緩緩開啟，玄關的燈亮了起來。

　　此時，房裡突然伸出一隻手向他襲來，一抓住他的手腕便將他往房裡拖。Chris嚇得尖叫，但才剛發出聲，他的嘴就被一只寬大溫暖的手掌給摀住。Chris跌跌撞撞地被帶到房裡，生平第一次遇到這種事，偏偏他一緊張就會閉上眼，盲目地手腳並用不停掙扎想擺脫對方的箝制，但是在他筋疲力盡的此刻，似乎沒起什麼作用。

　　對方用身體將他壓在門板上，Chris抬腿打算攻擊其要害，卻被壓得更緊。

　　「hey hey, babe，冷靜，是我。」

　　Chris聞言才終於睜開眼，看清楚來人後他忿忿怒道：「去你媽的Zachary‧fuck you‧Quinto，我差點被你嚇死。」

　　「我怎麼會知道你都死閉著眼！」Zach狀似無辜地說道。

　　Chris咬牙切齒。「我怎麼會知道你會躲在這偷襲我！」

　　「Surprise～」Zach揮舞雙掌，試圖補救現下尷尬的景況，但Chris仍然咬著下唇死瞪著他。「好啦，對不起，我真的沒想要嚇你。」Zach將Chris擁入懷中，輕拍他的背作為安撫。

　　Chris沒有回抱，但也沒推開他。

　　Zach在Chris耳邊悄聲說道：「我只是想你了。」

　　聽到愛人的真心話，Chris這才軟化了下來。「我們才剛一起過節呢。」

　　「啊，那都去年的事了。」

　　Zach放開Chris，見他綻放笑容便心蕩神馳地吻了上去。Zach再次將他壓在門板上，兩人的下身互相磨蹭。就在他們越來越投入之際，身後的門板傳來敲門聲，讓他們從失控的邊緣突然清醒過來。

　　兩人愣了會，敲門聲再度響起。

　　「啊，肯定是我的行李。」Chris將Zach推到一邊去，以防被門房看到。他將房門打開至剛好能將行李箱拖進來的幅度，連忙向對方道謝。不過對方認出了他，一副想跟他多聊幾句的態勢。Chris從口袋中摸出了幾張十元鈔票，全都塞到了門房手中，趕快打發他走了。

    

　　Zach一直在一旁竊笑，Chris將門關上，作勢對他揮拳。他怕門房還在門外，這時說話可能會被他聽到。不過Zach倒是覺得Chris揮舞他那軟綿綿的拳頭，虛張聲勢的樣子很是可愛。

　　「天啊，被你這樣一折騰，我都忘了我快餓死了。」Chris邊往房裡走邊說著。

　　但Zach對他奴奴嘴示意，他才發現桌上已經放著一盤三明治，還有他愛吃的鮭魚乳酪鹹塔，Chris喜孜孜地立刻塞了一個到嘴裡。

　　「我決定我原諒你了。」

　　「我知道你會的。」

　　Chris翻了個白眼，不過還是開心地繼續填飽他的肚子。而Zach拉過一把高背椅在他面前反著坐下，看Chris進食也是他的樂趣之一。

　　「對惹，你到底腫麼粗現在者裡的？」因為嘴裡塞滿了東西，所以講起話來口齒不清。

　　Zach驚訝得挑眉。「你不知道？」

　　「豬到什麼？」

　　「你每次到紐約來，飯店都是我訂的。不然你以為你怎麼會每次都拿到這間房？該不會你以為是巧合吧！」

　　Chris沒回答，只是噘起嘴。    

　　「哈，我早該想到會這樣。」Zach聳肩。「這裡的房務經理是我的舊識，所以他能提前幾天幫我保留這間房。」

 _難怪總覺得Melissa怪怪的，像是有什麼事瞞著我。_ Chris暗自想道。他眼珠滴溜溜地到處轉，就是不看他面前的Zach。他知道Zach需要照顧他，他也喜歡這樣。不過被蒙在鼓裡的感覺不太好，他不想理所當然地享受這一切。

　　Chris囫圇塞進最後一口，倏地站起身，動作大得撞倒了椅子，但他不以為意。

　　「來做吧！」Chris炙熱的眼神盯著Zach。

　　「啊？什麼？」Zach看方才Chris沈浸在他自己的小腦袋瓜裡不知道在想些什麼，怎麼就突然沒頭沒腦地冒出這句。

　　「我上你；你上我，隨便都可以。」Chris無所謂地聳聳肩。

　　Zach也站起身，雙手搭在Chris的肩上捏了捏。「我以為你累了？」

　　「是沒錯。」Chris雙手環上Zach的腰。「所以速戰速決。」

　　Zach失笑，「你明早還要上節目，可別後悔。」

　　Chris皺鼻。「才不會呢。」語畢，他綻開個十分燦爛的微笑，而Zach情難自禁地傾前去攫取那對愛笑的唇瓣。

 

_不是我覺得我有必要這麼做，而是我喜歡這麼做。_

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

　　一月的紐約仍處於嚴寒之中，Chris從來都無法理解為什麼Zach如此熱愛紐約。在紐約的每分每秒，他都在想念著洛杉磯的陽光熱烈地灑在皮膚上的感覺。不過現在，Zach不停落在他臉上的細吻，熾熱又綿密，就像加州陽光一樣；不僅讓他覺得像是回到家，Zach的存在對他本身來說就如恆星一般。

　　兩人相擁，忘情相吻，一邊欲扯去對方的衣物，又想邊移動到臥房裡，同時想完成所有步驟使得兩人走得跌跌撞撞。這麼一來一回，踏著專屬他們的舞步。就這樣用怪異的姿勢好不容易進了房，裸裎相見，一起滾到了房間中央那張大床上。

　　Chris躺在床上看向撐在上方的Zach笑彎了眼，雙眼閃著晶亮的光芒，像波光粼粼的海面。

　　「天啊，你真美。」Zach情動地俯下去親吻Chris的眼瞼。

　　比起Zach正用勃發的下體磨蹭他的這個事實來說，這句話更令他感到難為情，雙頰不由自主地漫起紅潮。在Zach長年來不懈地發自內心的讚美之下，他這自卑的性子雖然改善了很多，但還是很難坦然接受來自愛人的恭維。

　　「就只有你會這樣說。」不過Chris還是很開心，在Zach的薄唇上印了一個響吻。

　　在Zach正想將這個吻變成一個鹹濕纏綿的舌吻，作為他們慣常的前戲的開頭時，Chris卻推開了他。

　　「今天就省了吧。」Chris翻身爬到床頭，抓了潤滑劑，看也沒看就往後拋給Zach。「來吧。」說完，他上半身趴伏在床上，屁股翹得老高，在Zach面前晃呀晃。他知道這樣的畫面，Zach絕對把持不住。

　　不過Zach接下來的動作，又讓Chris驚訝了一次。

　　「No，」Zach攬著Chris的腰，帶著他一同躺回床上去。兩人的身軀從頭到腳緊緊相貼，Zach將臉埋在Chris的後頸，聞著他迷人的體香混合古龍水的味道，嵌在Chris臀縫的下身又更硬了幾分。

　　「No？」Chris撇頭去看Zach，但視野受阻，看不到此時他臉上的表情。「你改變主意不做了嗎？」

　　「做，當然做。但你明早要上節目，要是我真操下去的話Melissa會殺了我。」

　　Chris噗哧一笑。「才不會」他想轉身面對Zach，但是被對方給阻止了。Zach嘴上說要做，但又說不插入。他會在紐約待上好幾天，不急著現在做愛，現在用嘴或手解決他都可以，但Zach又用湯匙姿勢將他摟得緊緊的，沒有要動作的意思。

　　Chris疑惑問道：「那所以現在……？」他頓了會，「該不會你打算就這樣直接睡覺？」

　　「怎麼可能，」Zach挺腰頂了兩下，讓Chris感受一下他現在有多硬。「別急，你只要感受就好。」

　　Zach不疾不徐地吮舔著Chris的後頸，雙手圈住他的身軀，右手伸到胸前逗弄那對可愛的乳頭，它們敏感得只要他施以一點刺激就會充血挺立；而左手也沒閒著，鬆鬆地握住Chris已經半勃的陰莖套弄，兩手用相同的頻率，同時玩弄著Chris上下兩處。雖然看不到現在的狀態，但憑手上傳來的觸感便知Chris已經進入狀態。

　　Chris放鬆地享受Zach的愛撫，身子更往後偎近Zach的懷中，方便對方上下其手。其實他已經猜到Zach要幹嘛了，說真的他們以前還真沒這樣玩過，都是直接操來操去，累的話就用手或嘴替對方解決。而此刻，Zach的指尖摳弄著他敏感的冠狀溝，覆著薄繭的觸感帶來的刺激經由脊髓一路衝至後腦，一絲絲呻吟不由自主從嘴角逸出。

　　Chris刻意不去壓抑，他知道他的叫床聲讓Zach有成就感而更加興奮，對方現在不停分泌的前液就是證明，將他的臀縫蹭得濕淋淋的。有了潤滑讓Zach挺動的動作更加順暢，Chris配合地夾緊了大腿。

　　「Good boy。」得了Chris配合的鼓勵，Zach加快了抽插的速度，用力撞擊著Chris肉感的屁股，發出響亮的啪啪聲。為了穩住Chris的身子，Zach放開了對方的陰莖，握住他的腰肢以更好地操他。

 

　　雖然Zach沒有真的在操他的穴，但Chris卻也感覺到了同等的快感。更多像是從大腦裡產生的，而非出自肉體。說大腦是人體最大的性器官，此話果真不假。Chris握住自己的老二，讓Zach激烈的動作帶動他操自己的拳頭。

　　「Zach……Zach……」Chris無意識地喊著愛人的名字，自己也不知道想要表達什麼。但Zach卻似乎完全明白，調整了一下角度，讓他往前撞去時柱頭便會擦過Chris的會陰。果不其然，惹得身下人不停哀叫。那蛋蛋可是男人最脆弱也最敏感的地方，哪經得起Zach如此頂弄，但是痛感卻激出意料之外的快感，又痛又爽的感覺逼出Chris的淚水，連呻吟都帶上了哭腔，他覺得自己快堅持不住了。「Zach……我……」

　　Zach知道Chris瀕臨爆發，雖然他自己也有感覺了，卻又想享受更多Chris股間夾住他老二的感覺，跟又溼又熱的腸道完全不同，既有肌肉的堅韌又有私處的滑嫩。以前隔天要工作的話他們都只用嘴或手，怎麼那時都沒想到這樣玩呢，Zach心中閃過一絲懊惱。他騰出一隻手伸到前頭，掐住Chris已經脹得隨時都要噴射的陰莖根部。

　　與此同時，Chris也發出一聲像是喉嚨被扼住的聲音。「Zach，讓我……」不過Zach這一手也讓他射精的衝動消退了一點點。

　　Zach在他耳邊細語道：「babe，等我一起。」說完，他往後撤，Chris因而發出一陣不明究理的咕噥。他將Chris翻過來，面朝上躺著，自己隨即覆了上去。Chris整個人柔若無骨似地任他擺佈，雙眼半闔、焦距渙散；下身因為剛剛被硬生生掐斷高潮而脹成深紅色，股間覆著一層黏滑的體液，白皙的大腿內側也因他的蹂躪而發紅。

　　Zach很意外Chris是如此沉浸於性愛的快感之中，他本來想說沒有插入，Chris得不到太多刺激，都是他自己在爽而已，所以等等要幫Chris吸出來。但現在看來似乎無此必要，而且Chris這樣的媚態，讓他原本就瀕臨登頂的小兄弟更是硬得快要爆發。

　　他太過著迷於欣賞Chris這般意亂情迷的樣子，直至Chris發出一聲輕輕的「Zach？」才回過神來。正好對上Chris努力地睜大眼想看到底發生了什麼事，讓Zach在做到一半正爽的時候突然停了下來。

　　Zach情難自抑地攫住Chris紅腫的唇瓣，像是想將對方拆吃入腹般吻他，激烈得許多唾液從Chris的嘴角流下。同時也沒忘了他們最急迫需要解決的 _狀況_ ，他拉著Chris的手，一同將兩人的陰莖握在一起擼動。原本他們就都快到了，沒多久他們就把對彼此的愛意全都射在對方的小腹上，弄得一片溼濘不堪。

　　Zach一脫力便倒在Chris身上，臉埋在他頸窩裡喘著氣，粗重的鼻息噴在Chris耳朵上惹得一陣搔癢，令他下意識扭著身子想避開，卻被Zach壓得更緊，深深陷進柔軟的床墊裡。

　　Chris其實很喜歡這樣，被Zach周身包圍的感覺，給他帶來安全感。就像現實中所有風風雨雨都被Zach隔絕在外，只剩下這方寸之間便是他的全世界。Chris伸手摟住了身上的人，一手擱在後腦杓；一手覆在腰上，像是想將他們的身軀貼得更緊似的抱著Zach。兩人就著這樣的姿勢一動不動，靜靜地享受彷彿全世界只剩下他們兩人緊緊相擁的這一刻。

 

　　不知過了多久，直到身上的黏膩已經開始帶來不適，Zach動了動支起身子，見Chris眼睫微微顫動，知道他還沒睡著，悄聲說道：「我們得清理一下，不然明早我們就被黏在一起了。」

　　Chris沒睜眼，輕輕笑著。「那我們就變成連體嬰了。」

　　「哼，你覺得好笑，Melissa可是會殺了我。」Zach說完，動作流暢地翻下床，看向完全沒打算動作的Chris，「一起沖個澡？」

　　而對方只是從鼻子發出敷衍的哼哼聲，Zach無奈地暗暗嘆了口氣，只好自己進到浴室簡單沖洗。等他拿了一條熱毛巾回到床邊時，Chris已經發出微微的鼾聲，看他這麼快就進入熟睡狀態，可見是真的累壞了。Zach將Chris打理乾淨後也上了床，滿足地擁愛人入眠。

 

　　而幾小時候，他還是被Melissa給罵了一頓。

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

　　Chris這兩天連續跑了好幾個宣傳行程，而今晚是「I am the night」的紐約首映會。由於只是迷你影集的放映會，規模不大，邀請的賓客也不多。正在與人交談的Chris，眼角餘光卻瞥到入口處出現了一個他意料之外的人。他快速而不失禮地結束當下的談話，立刻迎了上去。

　　「Zach，你怎麼會來？」Chris十分驚喜，簡直有親吻他的衝動。但顧及周圍都是人，他小心翼翼控制自己的反應，表現得像是見到一位好久不見的老友一樣。

　　「我知道這對你的意義有多重大，我怎能缺席？」

　　「哇喔，這真是……」Chris瞥到已經有記者注意到他們這邊了，及時打住原本想說的話。但Zach對他眨眨眼，表示他明白，Chris便對他咧開一個大大的微笑。

　　Zach很自然地攬過Chris的腰，擺姿勢讓媒體拍照，鎂光燈此起彼落。

 

　　σ σ σ

 

　　映後酒會，許多賓客都在向導演Patty、女主角India和Chris敬酒道賀，說著這部戲如何傑出，一定會受艾美獎青睞諸如此類的恭維。

　　終於得以從包圍中脫身時，Chris四下張望，找尋Zach的身影，看見對方在會場中的一個角落與人交談，他便直朝著那邊而去。途中還是有人想攔下他，都被Chris以傻笑閃避過去。

　　待Chris終於越過人群，走到Zach背後，正好其交談也結束了。Chris拍拍對方的肩，Zach轉過頭來看見是他，露出喜悅的笑容。但他下一秒表情就變得有些驚慌，因為Chris二話不說便緊抱住他。

　　他們極少在他人面前擁抱，怕界線拿捏的不好，也許敏銳一些的人會從他們的擁抱中瞧出點端倪。

　　當然Chris了解Zach心中所想，知道他現在的猶疑是因為什麼，他湊到對方耳旁悄聲說道：「別忘了劇本，我們是好久不見的老朋友。」

　　Zach這才放鬆下來，雙手撫上Chris的背，享受這份只有他們懂的樂趣。

　　他對Chris耳語道：「我也愛你。」

 

　　-fin-

 


End file.
